


Folie à deux

by le_mousquetaire



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Character Study, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Manipulation, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Español | Spanish, Friends to Enemies, Heavy Angst, M/M, Manipulative Relationship, POV Alternating
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-10 10:45:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4388792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/le_mousquetaire/pseuds/le_mousquetaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Primera parte: Will Graham POV<br/>Segunda parte: Hannibal Lecter POV</p></blockquote>





	1. Will Graham

Era fácil convencerse de que, al aceptar que el Hannibal en su cabeza era un ente separado del verdadero y meramente una proyección de su parte más oscura, Will podría justificar cualquier acción suya ejecutada en suelo extranjero.

Mientras esperaba a que su cuerpo se recuperara del shock, consecuencia de su último encuentro con Hannibal, Will dejó que su mente y su espíritu se reconstruyeran a si mismos, marinándose en una mezcla de sueños de venganza y un profundo y oscuro anhelo: volver a verlo.

Abigail – o al menos, la Abigail que su mente había conjurado para ayudarle a sobreponerse a la agonía de haberle sobrevivido – era el eco reverberante de su propia voz; la única forma posible de sacar de su cabeza y convertir en hechos, las ideas que su conciencia sabía incorrectas y peligrosas, pero que su corazón no se permitía no considerar.

_Quería huir con él._

Jack, Alana, Chilton. Todos pretendían haber dejado esa parte de su historia en el pasado, cada uno tomando para sí una lección diferente aprendida por su experiencia pero Will sabía – porque su naturaleza había encontrado finalmente su cauce y había aprendido a aprovechar todo su potencial - que todos estaban planeando vengarse de su verdugo.

Esta vez no habría un consenso. Tomen su turno.

_Hannibal es mío._

+*+*+*+ 

_Nos ha dado su corazón roto._

Cerró los ojos y la sensación fue la más vívida que jamás hubiese experimentado. Sus manos temblaban, podía sentir en su nariz el olor de la sangre. Sentir la emoción de saber que su mensaje llegaría al destinatario y sería correctamente interpretado.

Un símil del corazón humano, hecho con el cuerpo destazado y descoyuntado de quien, por azares del destino, había sido la primera grieta de la nueva fachada que Hannibal se había creado durante su huída.

Un mensaje directo que se reveló ante sus ojos: un venado deforme, sin cabeza, acorralándole con esas astas enormes y grotescas. Su lado oscuro, renaciendo de la mano de quien le había sacado a la luz.

Pazzi se le había acercado de la misma forma que Jack lo hizo: buscando una carnada para atrapar al monstruo. Solo que esta vez, Will conocía a la presa íntimamente y no encontraba más que despreciables a sus cazadores.

Bajo el techo de esa pequeña capilla italiana, Will se despidió de Abigail, ahora que su nueva tabla de salvación, Hannibal, estaba al alcance de su mano, justo ahí, entre las sombras, observándole develando su mensaje.

Pazzi y su sed de revancha le habían marcado para la muerte desde el momento en que cruzó palabra con él y se involucró en su historia.

Will no se sorprendió en absoluto sobre lo poco que eso le importaba.

+*+*+*+ 

Le llevó meses tomar la decisión de dar el paso final e ir a buscarle, justo ahí, donde él mismo le había dicho que estaría. Su palacio mental tenía en la entrada un esqueleto orando a Jesús Pantocrátor, y bajo su mirada misericorde, ajada por el tiempo y los efluvios de miles de miles de feligreses, Will sintió bajo la piel la presencia de Hannibal Lecter. Viva, hambrienta, anhelante.

 _Te perdono._ Sabía que la sinceridad en su voz llegaría a los oídos de Hannibal y que eso le ganaría un poco de tiempo y un mucho de buena voluntad. El relato de Pazzi sobre aquel joven Hannibal que se sentaba a solas a reproducir a Botticelli despertó su curiosidad y decidió aprovechar esa tregua entre ellos para desentrañar cuanto pudiera sobre el pasado desconocido de quien se había convertido en una extensión incómoda de su persona.

La mansión Lecter no le dijo nada, pero no era como si esperara alguna revelación. Lo único que obtuvo de su visita a la casona abandonada fue conocer a la predecesora de Abigail en una larga fila de afectos que llenaban el vacío dejado por Misha. Chiyoh finalmente se había deslindado de su deuda con Hannibal, involuntariamente, cierto, gracias a su deliberadamente calculada intromisión.

Chiyoh era el sabueso que conocía el olor de la presa en su habitat natural, libre de la contaminación dejada por el disfraz de persona normal que su anterior amo había llevado encima por tanto tiempo. Will confiaba en ella hasta donde llegaba su fidelidad a Hannibal, apenas lo suficiente para asegurarse de obtener un punto en el mapa a donde dirigirse, aceptando los riesgos inherentes al caso. Razón por la que no fue tan sorprendente el verse arrojado en medio de la campiña de la Europa central, abandonado a su suerte y con otro enemigo con la mira de un rifle de precisión fija a su espalda.

+*+*+*+ 

Pazzi yacía con las entrañas de fuera y Jack observaba todo con estudiado distanciamiento. Ninguno de los dos estaba en esa tierra por razones oficiales, Jack habiendo sido transferido a otra oficina y Will; Will hacía tiempo que había sido marcado por el FBI como persona non-grata, objeto de vigilancia moderada y, probablemente, la perfecta carnada viva para atrapar a Hannibal Lecter si el Buró realmente estuviera interesado en ello. La recompensa ofrecida por Mason Verger había vuelto la búsqueda oficial del doctor, un asunto en exceso complicado.

+*+*+*+ 

Su reencuentro con Bedelia, por otro lado, si estuvo llena de revelaciones. Aun bajo los efectos de las drogas que ella misma se había aplicado en aras de protegerse luego de la huída de Hannibal, Will podía sentirla sopesándole, juzgándole, buscando entender el porque de la fijación malsana de su antiguo paciente en su persona, celosa quizá de no haber sido suficiente para satisfacer esa intensa y profunda necesidad en Hannibal.

Will la trató con desdén, inconcientemente satisfecho de saberse muy por encima de ella en la escala de intereses de Hannibal. La dejaría en manos de Jack y de la justicia y que Dios se apiadara de su alma.

+*+*+*+ 

Sus pasos le llevaron a la sala de exhibición de la galería Uffizi, el peso de las emociones y su accidentado viaje comenzando a desquebrajar su voluntad. Estaba tan cansado y, a unos pasos frente a él, estaba el oasis que le había hecho atravesar un océano, medio continente y la línea que marcaba el punto donde Will Graham desaparecía para convertirse en un Will Graham completamente diferente.

Se sentó a su lado y sintió que esa era la primera vez que respiraba con calma desde quien sabe cuanto tiempo. Le miró por un instante, y luego fijó la mirada en la impresionante _Primavera_ de Botticeli y la vida de pronto se sintió llena de luz y calor y alegría.

\- Si te viera cada día, por siempre, Will, recordaría esta ocasión. – Esa misma emoción llenaba la voz de Hannibal y Will le sonrió, complacido.

\- Que extraño es verte frente a mí, luego de haber estado mirando sombras de ti en lugares en los que no has estado en años… - su voz se quebraba en su garganta y su corazón latía desacompasado. Miedo. Alegría. Odio. Y bajo todo eso esa poderosa emoción que le había llevado hasta ese lugar y ese momento y que aun no se atrevía a ponerle nombre. 

Siempre fue fácil hablar entre ellos, ya fuera con frases frías, duras y directas, o ese juego suyo de ver quien podía ser más ambiguo, quien era más sutil confesando horrores en metáforas oscuras y bellamente elaboradas. Las palabras entre ellos siempre fueron tan letales como los cuchillos.

\- ¿De dónde viene la diferencia entre el pasado y el futuro? – Hannibal no había apartado su vista de él desde el momento en que se sentó a su lado y Will nunca se había sentido tan deseado como entonces. 

\- ¿Para mi? Antes de ti y después de ti. – Decirlo fue liberador, como una compuerta que se abre y deja escapar libre la fuerza destructiva del agua. - ¿Para ti? Todo está tan revuelto. Misha. Abigail. Chiyoh. 

Y de nuevo fue como entonces, solo ellos dos hablando como si el mundo a su alrededor no estuviera a punto de caer sobre ellos y destruirlos. 

\- Tu y yo, hemos comenzado a entremezclarnos. 

\- ¿No fue así como me encontraste?

\- Cada crimen tuyo se siente como un crimen del que soy culpable. No solo Abigail, todos, extendiéndose hacia atrás y hacia adelante en el tiempo.

\- Que tu te liberes de mi y que yo me libere de ti, es lo mismo. – Y la verdad y contundencia en las palabras de Hannibal fueron un golpe directo al alma de Will, la aceptación final de que pasara lo que pasara, sus destinos estaban unidos para siempre.

\- Estamos entrelazados. Siento curiosidad sobre cual de nosotros sobrevivirá a la separación. – Will ya sabía la respuesta y sabía que Hannibal también lo sabía. Era solo cosa de tiempo ver quien acababa con el otro primero.

\- Esa es la prueba más dura: el no dejar que la ira, la frustración ni el perdón, hagan que dejes de considerarlo.

Y ahí estaba, el reto final. Hannibal no iba a ser quien renunciara a Will y esperaba que Will hiciera otro tanto con él. El peso de la navaja en el bolsillo de su pantalón, mientras se ponía de pie para seguir a Hannibal, le hizo recordar a aquel otro que le desgarró las entrañas y se preguntó si realmente valía la pena el considerar siquiera que eso bastaría para liberarle de esa prisión en la que el mismo se había encerrado cuando aceptó que Hannibal era el único ser en el mundo que había sido capaz de ver a través de él y descubrir su verdadera naturaleza y amarle a pesar de ella.

\- Después de ti.


	2. Hannibal Lecter

Para temperamentos como el suyo, la inactividad y el subsiguiente aburrimiento, son algo muy parecido a una lenta y penosa agonía. Con una mente tan despierta, creativa y poco acostumbrada a pensar en absolutos, el esperar a que el universo se mueva alrededor de uno se vuelve sofocante. 

Siempre hay un punto en que se puede dejar salir algo de la presión, justo antes de que todo aquello que se ha mantenido contenido dentro explote en acciones impulsivas realizadas sin pensar en las consecuencias. Ese punto en que puede uno dejarse llevar un poco dentro de un margen relativo de riesgo y esperar a que la presión liberada retrase por un momento el hervor definitivo.

Fell y su esposa fueron un movimiento planeado. Dimmond fue un acto preventivo. El profesor Sogliato fue ese acto impulsivo que liberó la presión.

Y, técnicamente, fue Bedelia quien se encargó de hacerlo, al menos, interesante.

Hannibal sentía curiosidad por ver hasta a donde le llevaría a Bedelia la suya. Hasta ese momento, Dimmond y Sogliato eran ejemplos de que ella no estaba ahí en calidad de simple observador de los hechos, lo que la volvía más peligrosa que al principio de su viaje juntos y una posible desventaja en un futuro cercano. Tenía grandes planes para ella, sí, pero a diferencia de sus otros contrincantes en esta batalla por su libertad, Bedelia tenía la inteligencia y astucia suficientes como para mover la balanza a su favor.

Sería delicioso y sobrecogedor cuando decidiera que su tiempo había llegado.

*-*-*-*

Observar a Will develar el mensaje que le había enviado y seguir su rastro hasta las catacumbas, donde sin miedo alguno le ofreció perdón, fue un gesto que le hizo reconsiderar su estrategia en esa nueva etapa de su juego.

El Will Graham que había viajado a Italia a buscarle no era el mismo al que le clavó un cuchillo en las entrañas en su casa en Baltimore. No era ya el agente del FBI que Jack Crawford había puesto sobre su rastro, ni el hombre que había llevado el cadáver de su víctima hasta su puerta y quien había compartido con él sus más oscuras fantasías de violencia.

El Will que estaba tomándose su tiempo para encontrarlo era un hombre en completo control de sus facultades y sus deseos oscuros. Un hombre que buscaba venganza, pero no una venganza vacía. Este Will Graham le conocía y, en su natural empatía, buscaba entenderlo y eso bastaba para que Hannibal esperara ansiosamente su reencuentro; no como presa y cazador, sino como iguales, mostrándose respeto.

Y listos y dispuestos a tomar la vida del otro llegado el momento.

*-*-*-*

Mason había dado con su rastro y, de uno a uno, había comprado a la policía florentina, empezando por Pazzi, quien regresaba de su pasado para cobrarse la afrenta de habérsele escapado tantos años atrás. Con el tiempo en contra, la muerte del oficial carecería de la elegancia y sutileza que acostumbraba pero no por eso iba a dejar de ser contundente. Pazzi sufriría la muerte de los traidores, perpetuando la infamia de su familia.

Aunque la adición de Jack Crawford en ese escenario iba a ponerle en la posición un tanto incómoda de planear sobre la marcha. Algo que no resultó a su favor en esta ocasión. Su instinto de supervivencia le había enseñado a tener siempre un plan de respaldo, a saber dónde encontrar siempre una vía de escape cuando se encontraba acorralado. Jack no tardaría en dar con Bedelia y hacerle decirle donde encontrarlo y si Will estaba a su lado, hacerlo no iba a ser tan difícil.

Aunque Hannibal contaba con que Will se había librado finalmente de la correa con que Jack acostumbraba a manejarle en el pasado y estaría más dispuesto a darle un poco más de tiempo antes de dejar que Crawford le pusiera una mano encima.

*-*-*-*

La galería Uffizi siempre había sido un punto de referencia en su historia y era más que necesario que fuera también el lugar en que su futuro se resolviera, ya fuera a su favor o en su contra.

La _Primavera_ de Botticeli estaría ahora ligada para siempre en su memoria con la imagen de Will Graham, con el corazón abierto ante él y con la fría certeza de la venganza detrás de los ojos pardos que ahora no le escondían nada: ni el odio, ni el reconocimiento y la admiración, ni ese anhelo profundo de ser parte de su destino, sin importar las consecuencias o a pesar de ellas.

Fue una verdadera lástima que la lealtad de Chiyoh le aguara la celebración de su reencuentro en el momento más inoportuno.

La sangre brotaba a borbotones de la herida en el hombro de Will y Hannibal necesitaba contener la hemorragia antes de que la debilidad le quitara por completo la oportunidad de recompensarle el esfuerzo de haber ido en su busca.

Un sedante ligero ayudaría a mantenerle contenido por unas cuantas horas más, lo que le permitiría preparar esa cena que había quedado pendiente meses atrás y esperar a que el otro invitado a la velada hiciera su aparición.

*-*-*-*

\- Fue idea de Jack que me metiera en tu cabeza, aunque no creo que estuviera hablando literalmente. – La hoja de la sierra comenzó a girar y Hannibal hizo el primer corte en la frente de Will. A su lado se encontraba una sartén sobre un fuego medio, donde una preparación de hierbas finas y aceite de oliva esperaba a que el ingrediente principal se les uniera.

La puerta del comedor se abrió inesperadamente, dando paso a un pequeño contingente de policías que estaba ahí, no por razones del servicio, sino gracias a la generosidad de Mason Verger y su ridícula recompensa sobre su cabeza.

 

No hay nada que el dinero no pueda comprar y pasar un cargamento como el suyo a través de media Europa, un océano y medio Estados Unidos, seguramente le había costado a Mason una pequeña fortuna.

Parte de la incomodidad de su captura fue compensada con la visión de Mason, paralizado y con el rostro desfigurado. Sus esbirros se habían encargado de hacer una curación provisional en la cabeza de Will, quien aún se encontraba debilitado por el sedante, la pérdida de sangre, el shock y el viaje intercontinental. Él por su parte, estaba tan alerta como siempre, ahora impulsado por la curiosidad de saber cómo Mason había sido capaz de encontrarlo.

Alana Bloom nunca hubiera sido una de sus opciones y enterarse de la importancia de su participación en su captura hizo que un poco de su contrariedad se diluyera. Alana estaba, a fuerza de revelarse como un contrincante dispuesto a lo que fuera para obtener lo que deseaba, convirtiéndose en una de sus personas favoritas. 

Destruirla iba a ser mucho más satisfactorio ahora.

 

Si todos le consideraban un monstruo, Mason Verger era como una sombra suya, bastante diluida. Les había hecho vestir apropiadamente y ahora los tres estaban sentados a la mesa, escuchando los planes de revancha de su anfitrión. Hannibal estaba disfrutando plenamente de la bizarra situación, apreciando en lo que valía la descripción que Cordell, el perverso asistente personal de Mason, hacía sobre cómo iba a prepararlo para presentarlo en la mesa de su amo.

\- Y planeas comértelo mientras usas mi cara. – Hannibal seguía sorprendido por la obvia desconexión con que Will estaba enfrentando toda la situación. Quizá aún estaba en estado de shock o, y la sola idea bastaba para poner una gran sonrisa en su rostro, Will había cruzado finalmente esa delgada línea que mantenía a raya su cordura y ahora abrazaba con plena conciencia su oscura naturaleza.

Verle arrancar un pedazo de la mejilla de Cordell con los dientes, sería una imagen que quedaría grabada en su memoria para siempre.

 

Atado, marcado, desnudo y a la merced del sadismo de Cordell en los establos de la granja Muskrat, Hannibal esperaba. Mason quizá pareciera haber ganado la partida, pero cegado por su victoria, había olvidado que fuera de Cordell, nadie más en esa casa estaba de su lado.

Era cosa de tiempo antes de que Margot se presentara ante él, y bajo la poderosa influencia de Alana, le ofreciera un trato. La vida, que ella aun considerada inocente, de Will a cambio de la de Mason.

*-*-*-*

Bajo la sombra siempre protectora de Chiyoh, Hannibal y su preciada carga – un extremadamente debilitado Will – llegaron hasta esa pequeña construcción en medio de las montañas en Wolf Trap, Virgina, donde pasó un par de días ocupado en su recuperación.

Lo que fuera que le deparara el destino estaba en manos de Will y mientras esperaba a que éste despertara, trabajaba en su teoría del tiempo; en esa idea suya de que se podía reconstruir íntegramente esa copa de té que simbolizaba a su pequeña Mischa, el verdadero génesis de su existencia.

 

\- ¿Podemos hablar de tazas de té, del tiempo y la teoría del desorden? – Hannibal tomó asiento al lado de la cama de Will, quien le observaba fijamente, completamente despierto y alerta.

\- La taza de té está rota. Nunca volverá a ser la misma de nuevo. 

\- ¿Ni siquiera en tu mente? Tu palacio mental está en construcción, está llenándose de cosas y comparte algunas habitaciones con el mío. Y te descubro ahí, victorioso. – Will le sostenía la mirada y Hannibal sentía su frialdad hasta la médula de los huesos.

\- Cuando se trata de ti y de mí, no se puede hablar de una victoria decisiva.

\- Así que quedamos en cero. – Hannibal no iba a dejarle ir ahora, no sin pelear.

\- Extraño a mis perros. No voy a extrañarte a ti. No voy a encontrarte, no voy a buscarte. No quiero saber dónde estás ni quiero saber lo que harás – Hannibal vio las lágrimas en los ojos de Will y el dolor comenzó a clavársele en medio del pecho. – Ya no quiero pensar en ti. 

\- Disfrutas la perversión y luego te castigas por el disfrute.

\- Tu lo disfrutas, yo solo lo tolero. No poseo tu apetito. - Hannibal sentía su corazón romperse por la decepción y el vacío. Will había florecido frente a sus ojos y ahora le negaba su derecho a sentirse el artífice de ello.

\- Adiós, Hannibal. – Sentía el sabor amargo de las lágrimas en la garganta y la frialdad que emanaba de Will chocaba con el hervor en la sangre que corría por sus venas. Se puso de pie y tomó su cuaderno de notas y sin mirar atrás salió de la casa.

*-*-*-*

Cuando horas después, Jack apareció con la caballería, entregarse fue fácil. Jack, siempre un caballero, le reconoció su rendición.

\- Quiero que sepas dónde estaré y dónde podrás encontrarme. – Habló mirando a Will, para asegurarse de que recibiera el mensaje. Tenía todo el tiempo del mundo y sabía con certeza que Will volvería a cruzarse en su camino.

Su historia terminaría como se suponía que debía terminar: uno de ellos destruyendo al otro, de forma irrevocable, total y definitiva.

Porqué así era el amor para criaturas como ellos. 

Íntimo, violento. Para siempre.

**Author's Note:**

> Primera parte: Will Graham POV  
> Segunda parte: Hannibal Lecter POV


End file.
